


p = mgh (potential)

by the_oreo



Series: entropy [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Slow Burn, Swearing, apparently i'm a rom com writer now, lots of swearing, tf is this trash, trying to Adult™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oreo/pseuds/the_oreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl took out an atrociously large can of Monster and poured the entirety of the Monster<em> into the coffee.</em> She set the empty can under her seat, and replaced the coffee cups’ flimsy plastic lid.</p><p>She stared into some unknowable void that lay before her, bringing the cup to her lips. Before she could take a drink, however, she caught Asami staring at her, disturbed. </p><p>“I’m going to die,” she said to Asami.</p><p>She downed the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>It's another damn college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> i'm officially korrasami trash goodbye 
> 
> inspired by http://tinyurl.com/zwj9w6v

* * *

 The first law of thermodynamics may be stated in several ways :

    The increase in internal energy of a closed system is equal to total of the energy added to the system. In particular, if the energy entering the system is supplied as heat and energy leaves the system as work, the heat is accounted as positive and the work is accounted as negative.
    

* * *

  

Asami Sato was a very smart young woman, and she knew it. Graduated top of her class in high school, not to mention two years advanced at the age of sixteen, and was accepted to every university she applied to. Though she abruptly transferred out of MIT and took a rather long leave of absence her sophomore year, her new university had promptly offered her an assistant position at one of the top mechanical engineering labs in the country. If they gave her any more scholarships, BSSU would be paying her to come here.

Since Asami Sato was obviously a very smart young woman, she was trying to figure out when the fuck she decided that taking Thermodynamics Two at seven in the morning was a good idea. Because it was pretty fucking dumb. Historically dumb. Like that time Asami actually went to a frat party, or the time she paid real money for Nickelback tickets.

Sullen zombie faces filled the lecture hall, the horrid fluorescent lights and pale floors exaggerating the bags under the student's eyes. The only thing that was alive in here were the termites intent on turning the physics building into dust. The students had started taking bets on when the next fumigation would be.

Stupidly, she had also forgotten her travel mug of tea on the counter this morning. Let's be honest here, Asami wasn't a real person until she had some kind of caffeine. Asami had grabbed a seat near the front, hoping the pressure of being close enough that the professor could see her would have kept her awake. However the pressure lifted significantly when, five minutes into the lecture, a student came in two rows in front of her, sat down, and proceed to drop his head straight onto the table. The professor was unfazed, continuing her monotone review of enthalpy, adjusting her glasses now and then.

Asami started when someone flipped up a desk and sat down in the seat next to her. A girl with dark skin and short brown hair.

 _Pretty blue eyes_ , she thought. Odd, that Asami was awake enough to register that, but -

_Don’t get started, Asami. You don’t even have the time for that._

The girl pulled out a styrofoam cup. As she lifted the lid off, the smell of third rate coffee filled Asami’s nose. Even that was enough to make her jealous, and the dark circles under her eyes seemed to burn. The girl then took out an atrociously large can of Monster and poured the entirety of the Monster _into the coffee._ She set the empty can under her seat, and replaced the coffee cups’ flimsy plastic lid.

She stared into some unknowable void that lay before her, bringing the cup to her lips. Before she could take a drink, however, she caught Asami staring at her, disturbed. 

“I’m going to die,” she said to Asami.

She downed the whole thing.

Needless to say, the lecture was interesting after that.

 

\----

 

By the end of it all, Asami was so ready to get out of that place and not think about it again until Thursday. The professor had kept them over five minutes due to her neighbor’s outburst over their first homework assignment ten minutes in. Not to mention that the girl was constantly tapping her pencils and her feet, and had started singing Beyonce’s _Formation_ under her breath which Asami would have honestly been alright with, but then she switched to Leona Lewis’s _Bleeding Love_ and repeatedly sang “you call me a banana” to the tune of the bridge.

Asami thought that this girl must not notice anything that went on around her, which is why she was surprised by a small, “hey,” directed at her while she was packing up. She turned to the girl.

Despite the fact that Asami had an ongoing mental list of the reasons she was annoyed right now, and definitely didn’t have a problem letting her concerns be known on any occasion...there was something about this girl’s demeanor. Something about the way she smiled, so open and warm, like they weren’t meeting for the first time in an seven am lecture. So, Asami settled for something less.  

“Hi.” Asami said back, with a small smile despite herself.

The girl smiled back, apologetically. “Sorry I was such a terror this class. I mean, I’m really a terror most of the time, or at least I’m thinking like one which is what my mom says, _and_ what Mako says but let’s face it they’re basically the same person, and a lot of time I’ll just say exactly what’s on my mind without thinking about it, I don’t even know, and then it gets _worse_ when I have caffeine oh my God I used to keep the whole _house_ up talking to myself, and I just thought that worksheet was bullshit but I probably made it worse and we have to do it anyway, so I didn’t really help anything, huh? And I know I have this really weird habit of biting my erasers and I take up a lot of space and,” her eyes went wide, but her rapid-fire speech didn’t even pause, “Oh, I didn’t give you enough space did I? I’m so tired in the morning most of the time. It’s not usually until - oh my God!” She shouted, checking her phone.

She shoved all her stuff in her torn blue backpack. “I have to go, I’m late. Fuck! I’m so late.” Not even bothering to zip up the bag, she ran up the stairs of the lecture hall.

“See you Thursday!” She called over her shoulder, waving. Then she busted through the double doors and was gone.

Asami offered a half-hearted wave, even though the girl couldn’t see.

“Bye.”

Maybe there _would_ be something to look forward to.

 

\----

 

Asami was much better prepared on Thursday. She had her travel mug with her, her favorite pen and she even had a granola bar to top it off. Asami sat in the same spot as well. Not because she was hoping someone would sit in the same spot next to her, but because she liked both the closeness and vantage of a semi-front row.

Really.

The girl arrived at exactly the same time. Five minutes into class, at the very end of the previous review and right before the first quiz question, and she sat down in the same seat next to Asami. She had a cup of coffee that she set down on top of the desk, and a Monster in the other hand. It was a different flavor this time.

Asami was not here for this. “Please don’t do that again.”

She raised her eyebrows at Asami. “A girl’s gotta get her caffeine.”

“No.” Asami held up a finger. “You get to choose one.”

“But-”

“ _One._ ” Asami was firm.

The girl grimaced, then sighed. “I guess Mako would be proud.” She sounded tired, but at least her speech was coming out at a human speed. She stuck the bottle of Monster in the open pocket of her backpack. Then, she pulled a few sugar packets from the torn front pouch and poured them into her coffee.

“Oh!” She said, fishing in her pockets. “I also bought some gum. I’m not gonna chew it until later but you’re welcome to have some. I never got your name, by the way.” She gave a winning smile and held out a stick of Extra. Spearmint. “I’m Korra.”

She took the gum.  “Asami. Thanks.”

 

\----

 

 **from: unknown number** 20 minutes ago

heyyy asami wanna study ;)

 

 **to: unknown number** 10 minutes ago

Um who are you???

 

 **from: unknown number** now

this is korra. idk i don’t like studying alone and ur the only persn i know in my thermo class?

you can come over

or we can go somewhere? the student union is nice and the library has some study rooms. I dont rlly go for cafes but if you know any id be down

 

 **to: unknown number** now

How’d you get my number?

 

 **from: unknown number** now

would u believe me if i said i threatend 2 punch the bursar unless they gave me ur number cause i have no idea what im doing in my thermo class?

lol jk ur the mecho lab assistant rite? i saw ur name on the engineering bulletin w/ the number. since ur undergrad i figured they’d be 2 cheap 2 give u ur own phone lol so it must be urs but thats rlly cool tho congrats u must b smart

 

 **to: unknown number** now

...Thanks?

 

 **from: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** now

so, study? im being real i have no idea wtf im doing in this class

 

 **to: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** now

Sure. The student union sounds fine. 12pm tomorrow?

 

 **from: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** now

sure that sounds gr8 :)

 

\----

 

Asami didn’t really do this. Or maybe she used to, but that was before her father was arrested. Not everyone’s family drama was national news, but not everyone was Hiroshi Sato’s daughter. People didn’t treat her quite the same once they found out who she was. Or rather who her father was.

Asami was also tired of _not_ doing this though. Of staying shut up in her room, in the lab, or in her office at Future Industries. She was ready to get out and have a life again, and studying with Korra seemed like a good place to start.

Korra had sent Asami...a winky face. Granted it was a bit creepy just to receive out of the blue but that had to mean something, right? You don’t wink emoji just _anyone_. Or at least Asami didn’t. Lots of smiley emojis sure, but wink emojis?

_I’m overthinking this. We’re just studying. In a perfectly normal public place, with perfectly normal innocent intentions._

_But it_ could _be-_

“Asami, _shut up._ ” She hissed at herself. She was getting sidetracked. The student union was busy this time of day, especially on a Friday. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes for Asami to get her tea latte from Kwong’s - even though it was the less crowded, “pretentious” coffee shop - and there was a line just for the sugar.

That said, she was still early. In a sense. Asami checked her watch. 12:01. Would Korra be there by now? Had she been there already? Would Asami look desperate if she showed and Korra wasn’t there, or showed too early? Or would it make her look promt, admirably dedicated?

Asami walked over to the student tables and there she was. Korra, in all her Korra glory. Feet propped up on the table and tapping at her phone. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that complimented her dark skin well. A can of Monster sat open in front of her.

_Just go over Asami. It’s no big deal._

Korra seemed to sense her, because she looked up right at that moment.

And smiled.

“Hey Asami!” She waved. Asami waved back and weaved her way over to their table by the window. She grabbed the seat across from Korra and put her laptop out and flipped it open in front of her.

“Hi,” Asami said, “How’s your day going?”

“Uh, it’s alright.” Korra made a face. “I had to go to Varrick’s office today. Did you know they just made him the chair of the physics department?” Oh no. Asami had had more than her fair share of disagreements with Varrick, and with good reason.

“The entire building is going to burn down,” Asami said, completely serious.

“I know, right!?” Korra enthused, “If we don’t all suffocate from hairspray first.” She laughed at her own joke, and Asami chuckled herself.

“I knew you were cool,” Korra said, “Look, we’re hitting it off already!”

Asami’s smile tightened. And so all her acquaintanceships go, until they realized. Read: her father. Besides, Korra seemed like the kind of person who hit it off with everyone. Why would Asami be so special?

“So,” Korra continued, “I was thinking of working on that problem set from chapter two.”

Korra pulled out her thermo textbook, already lined with torn up sticky notes and with a bend in the front cover. The appearance didn’t surprise Asami at all, and rather than predictable Asami found it endearing. Perhaps they were hitting it off.

Until Korra looked over Asami’s shoulder at something, or some _one_ , and raised her fist in the air. “Bo!”

“Korraaaaa! My main man!”

Asami turned around to see a young man with dark hair, dressed in an obnoxiously green polo shirt complete with brown cargo shorts. Not to mention the _socks_ and _sandals._ Asami hit it right on the mark when thought Korra must hit it off with _everyone_.

Even frat boys.

“Can I join you guys?” The newcomer asked.

Korra looked over at Asami, gaze questioning.

_No._

“Yeah, sure.” Asami replied.

“Great!” He exclaimed, and pulled out the chair between her and Korra.

He held out his hand. “Name’s Bolin. Freshman.” Asami took it, lightly. “I’m in International Affairs with a Theater minor. You must be in engineering, right? You’ve got an android and a pc. You look like the real deal.”

“Asami,” she said, “I’m mechanical. I’m thinking about switching to electrical, but honestly that might be a lot more work than what it’s worth. Since I’m a junior and all.”

“Wait, Asami? Beautiful, black hair, expensive tastes…” Bolin’s mouth fell open. “You’re _Asami Sato._ _The_ Asami Sato.”

Her stomach dropped. She knew what followed this.

_Your father’s a disgrace. Your father’s an ass. He’s a swindler, a cheapskate. How did you not know? How could you be so blind, living with a criminal like that? How does it feel now? You’re-_

“You’re _so cool_ , holy shit! Taking over an entire multi-billion dollar corporation like that at the age of eighteen! And leaving college,” Bolin pauses for a breath, "Wait, what are you doing _here?_ You could go to school anywhere you wanted! Oh, you wanna get away from it all, right? I mean _I_ would want to, given -”

Then, Korra reached over and pushed his chin up, closing his jaw. He turned to her, questioning, before something dawned on him.

“Oh, I am sorry,” he said, whipping his head back to Asami. “I am so sorry. I have a hard time picking up on social cues. I’m even dressed like a douche. I’ll stop now. You’re really cool, by the way. That’s all I wanted to say.” He made a cutting motion with his hands. “Ok, I’ll stop now. For real. I promise.”

Asami couldn’t help laughing. “It’s ok, I’ve had weirder reactions.”

She was used to much more than that, honestly. “Weird” didn't even begin to cover it. Once people heard her last name, they were either cussing her out or trying to land a job at Future Industries.

Korra, however, hadn't reacted at all. She would have seen Asami’s name on the engineering bulletin. She looked over at Korra.

“You knew,” Asami said.

“Yeah, I knew.” Korra smiled over the top of her textbook. “It’s chill.”

Bolin then launched into a thorough report on his Friday, previous conversation all but forgotten. Though she had barely known Korra or Bolin, Asami felt oddly like she belonged there.

They studied for a while after that. Bolin flopped between reading a libretto of _Ragtime_ and writing an essay, while Asami and Korra chipped away at a problem set. Or rather, Asami did. Korra couldn’t seem to get through half a problem without checking her phone or stopping to talk about her favorite bands at the moment. Asami had no idea who ninety percent of them even were. A Tribe Called Red? She thought it was A Tribe Called Quest. Apparently though, there _was_ a band called A Tribe Called Quest, too and it was too much for Asami’s brain to handle so she just smiled and nodded. This pleased Korra.

Eventually, Korra ran out of Monster and got up to get a new toxic energy concoction from the vending machine.

“I gotta drink these at school,” she said, “because Mako all but threw them out last time I brought some home.”

When she was gone, Asami turned to Bolin. “Hey Bolin, who’s Mako? She’s mentioned him a few times before.”

“Oh yeah, Mako’s my big brother.” Bolin said. “They used to date a while back, but they broke up. It’s all good though. They still have an apartment off campus with a dude named Hasook, except he’s never there. I have a room in the dorms, but I practically live with them.”

Ah.

 _Oh come on,_ Asami thought, _you’re a bi girl yourself, Asami. Just because she’s not gay doesn’t mean she’s straight._

Asami was still staring after Korra when she started heading back to the table. She walked with a confident swagger, thumb swiping across her phone. She seemed to be walking to the beat of a song in her head, bouncing up and down, and Asami already liked that in particular about her.

Korra was great, she knew that from just a few hours of knowing her, but Asami was done idolizing people. She should know better than to let herself get knocked off her feet. She was sure Korra would be a great friend.

Just a friend.

 

\----

 

 **from: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 11:42 am

hey where were you in class 2day? did u manage 2 switch 2 the 11 am lol

 

 **to: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 11:50 am

No. I just had some work stuff to deal with, sorry.

 

 **from: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 12:01 pm

oh tht sucks. id give u my notes but i uh...kinda spilled coffee all over them…

 

 **to: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 12:05 pm

Omg

 

 **from: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 12:07 pm

omg u used a txt word!!!! i didnt think it was possible

 

 **to: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 12:10 pm

Haha.

Also, I’ve been meaning to say thanks for not making a big deal over me. It’s been awhile since everything happened but i still feel uncomfortable around people sometimes.

 

 **from: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 26 minutes ago

who is making u uncomfortable

ill fight them

 

 **to: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 23 minutes ago

No one specifically, I promise. Please do not fight anyone. I’ve seen your biceps. They wouldn’t stand a chance.

 

 **from: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** 18 minutes ago

oooooh ur lookin at my biceps now :3

 

 **from: that girl from thermo who is probably going to die of a heart attack** now

lol its cool. ur still going 2 the makeup lab wednesday afternoon?

 

 **to: korra** now

Yeah, I’ll see you then.

 

\----

 

They had both agreed to meet up a few minutes before the make-up lab session. Fortunately, the TA was already there. Asami liked to get a head start. It was hard enough to keep up with all the extra work with the lab. She had missed her thermo lab last Monday because she was still at a conference in Houston for her boss, and apparently Korra had missed hers because there were free all-you-could-eat pancakes at the student union at the same time.

“I mean, if it was pizza I could have probably kept walking.” Korra snapped her goggles on with an unnecessary force that made Asami flinch.  “But pancakes are a once-a-semester opportunity. I couldn’t pass that up. Then I saw some of my friends and we got talking then before I knew it, it was already halfway through the lab. Oops.”

Asami hummed her agreement. “Sounds like a good day.”

“Speaking of days,” Korra asked, pulling on one of the spare lab coats. “How was yours?”

“Good, actually,” Asami replied. “I got real sleep last night because they let me out of work early. Sometimes I’m in there until three am.”

Korra let out a low whistle. “Damn, girl. You get paid for that?”

Asami smiled wistfully before she began reviewing the lab procedure. “Well, not with a _salary_. Honestly, it’s not like I need one. I never had to worry about much.” About money, that was.

“Good thing, though. I feel like anything less than Gucci wouldn’t do you justice. But honestly you’d probably look good in anything.” Asami felt her cheeks heat up. _Traitors._

“Really, though, you’re rocking that lab coat. I just look like a -”

“I’m flattered, Korra,” Asami cut her off, “but could you go get a scale and a thermometer, please?”

“Sure thing!” Korra piped, and walked over to the storage closet.

When she was gone, Asami took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Korra was really making this “just friends” thing difficult. She forced her eyes to stare at the lab procedure, which was now just an alien jumble of lines and symbols. Her mutinous brain had jumped ship on the lab and was repeating Korra’s words over and over. _You’d probably look good in anything. You’d probably look good in anything. You’d probably look good in -_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a crash coming from the supply closet.

She felt no surprise when she looked up to see Korra, standing in a sea of broken glass, apologetic smile faltering under the harsh gaze of the TA.

A smile tugged at Asami’s lips while Korra was busy fumbling her way through an explanation, trying to justify why the glass is better broken, how breaking _more_ glass would, in the long run, be better for the physics department. Of course it was absolute bullshit, but the TA was letting her carry it pretty far.

While watching Korra try to woo the TA, Asami’s stomach dropped upon a terrifying recognition.

She was cute. She was adorable.

And Asami was totally, entirely, irrevocably _fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I above making Hamilton references? Absolutely not.
> 
> As always, much love to my beta SplicesOfNight.


	2. second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dudes, the response to this fic has been incredible thank you for joining me in the trash can

* * *

The second law of thermodynamics indicates the irreversibility of natural processes, and, in many cases, the tendency of natural processes to lead towards spatial homogeneity of matter and energy, and especially of temperature. This statement of the second law is founded on the assumption, that in classical thermodynamics, the entropy of a system is defined only when it has reached internal thermodynamic equilibrium (thermodynamic equilibrium with itself).

* * *

  

 **from: korra** 4 minutes ago 

lunch on the quad in 10?

 

 **to: korra** now 

You bet. :)

 

\----

 

“And this TA, Kuvira. Asami, oh my God she has got it out for me. She gave me a B plus on my last paper. I mean, come on. This is a sophomore level class and I wrote an extra page _and_ correctly cited all my sources, which to be honest seventy five percent of the class can’t even do.” Korra rolled towards Asami from her place on the grass of the quad, onto her stomach. “Granted I _did_ call her a liar in front of the entire class, but a B plus? Not even just a B? Because a B plus means that I clearly did enough work to merit an A, she just didn’t like it.”

Asami hummed her agreement. She was sitting against a large oak tree, eyes still on her copy of _The Martian._  “And what class is this?”

Korra huffed. “Contemporary Theory of International Law.”

Asami looked up from her book. “Korra, what’s your major?”

Korra sighed, and her head flopped down on the grass. “I’m undecided,” she said, muffled, “Mako and my advisor Tenzin have given me so much grief over it, since I _am_ a sophomore and all. I was thinking maybe some kind of language if the requirements weren't so weird.

“I like linguistics, but I’m not very good at it. I just think it’d be fun to travel around as a translator. See the world, talk to people and ask them what they think and what they see.”

“Linguistics?” Asami asked. “It sounds like you’ve thought about it a lot.”

“Yeah, well,” Korra shrugged, “My dad is Tlingit. Native American, I mean. He’s been on the Council since I was a kid, so he always raised me to think about the tribe and the world around me, you know? There are still a few people who know our language, and even I know a little bit, all the basics and stuff but…”

Korra rolled back over, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the sky. “Our language isn’t really adapting. It’s not really changing. Or, it _is_ , just not very fast. Like, I had to come up with my own word for microwave. In English, aren’t there like a thousand words created a year? We have like five thousand. Tops. I think it’d be cool to get everyone excited about speaking Tligit. But then,” her gaze turned a little harder, less starry-eyed, “I came here for a reason, didn’t I? My mom is part French-Canadian. Metis. Blue eyes. Actually, some people can’t even tell I’m Native. They just think I’m really tan.” Korra pointed at her face.

“So this Indian stuff isn’t _all_ me. I wanted to feel what it was like to live somewhere else. But that doesn’t make me less Tlingit...it just makes me feel...stuck. I don’t know, man.” Korra looks up at her. “I’m probably boring you, huh?”

“No, it’s alright,” Asami said. “I like hearing you talk.”

Korra’s eyes went all starry again, and Asami decided it suited her.

“Heyyy, guys!” She heard Bolin’s voice ring out across the quad.

_Why._

Ok, that was mean, but this was supposed to be Asami and Korra’s time. Just them. Alone. She felt a small bitter taste rise as Bolin made his way across the grass, but she pushed it down. Bolin was Korra’s friend.

Bolin seemed to be everyone’s friend, though. He did a little grapevine-ish dance that ended in a display of jazz hands that washed the bitter taste away. As she had to stifle a giggle, it occurred to her that...he was Asami’s friend too.

“Hi Bolin!” Korra said, cheerful as ever. He laid down next to her, arms spread out and looking at the sky.  

“What’re we doin’?” He asked.

“Questioning our life decisions,” Asami replied, giving up on her book and laying it down.

“I feel that.” Bolin tilted his head up so he could look at Asami and pulled down his sunglasses. “Hashtag relatable.”

Asami made a face. “Does anyone actually say that out loud?”  

“ _I_ say it out loud, so that’s all that matters.” He smiled and flopped his head back down. “So Korra, rehearsal today was cancelled on account of both the director and and the student director getting it on - ow!” Korra punched him in the side.

“Stop gossiping.” She laughed.

“Gossip? They’ve both called in “sick” three times this show. It’s basically a fact. The point is, I’m free all evening.”

Korra rolled up to a sitting position and threw her arms up in the air, victory style. “Woohoo! Game night! Asami, you should come! If you want, that is.”

Asami smiled wide. “Games? As in video games?”

Korra’s eyes lit up. “Where have you been all my life?”

“In the cupboard, under some stairs?” Bolin offered.

“Har-har,” Korra mocked laughed. “But seriously, do you want to come over? We can make ramen and play all the classics!”

That was promising. “The classics?” She asked.

“Yeah!” Korra exclaimed. She and Bolin high fived each other. “Call of Duty! _Black Ops!_ ”

Asami actually hated Call of Duty. A lot. But if Korra was into it...

“I’d love to,” she said, and it wasn’t a lie.

 

\----

 

The apartment was a disaster. That was putting it lightly. Dishes were piled high on the counters. Unwashed cups filled the sink. Several boxes of tea and coffee littered the counter, like someone couldn't choose between them all and had to examine the options carefully. There were books piled high on the table, a few of them laying open and…

“Is that a _waffle_ on that textbook?” Bolin asked, echoing Asami’s thoughts. She was trying to stay quiet to not be rude but she was glad she wasn't alone in this.

“Oh yeah!” Korra said, barely concerned. “I forgot about that. Why, does it bother you?”

Bolin pushed his sunglasses on top of his head. “Are you kidding? I was wondering if you were going to eat it.”

Korra picked up the waffle. It stuck to the page of the textbook, though, and Korra ripped up some of the paper with it.  She shrugged and started to pick the shreds off the bottom. Asami realized she was actually going to give it to Bolin.

“Korra,” Asami asked tentatively, “how long has that been out?”

To Asami’s horror, Korra examined the waffle for a lengthy silence, thinking. Leaving food out was like not brushing teeth; if she had to think about how long it had been, the answer was way too fucking long.

“Ok.” Asami took the waffle from her and threw it in the trash. “How about those games?”

After Korra shoved aside her mountain of clothes on the couch, it took them nearly twenty minutes to decide between Halo and Call of Duty, but in the end the original suggestion won out since that seemed to be all Korra was interested in playing. Their collection of games looked like leftover course materials from the Art of Being a Bro. The only thing Asami might've picked up on her own was Assassin’s Creed. Maybe.

Since there were three of them, they flipped between playing survival campaigns and then two of them playing against each other. Asami had always been more into indie games and horror games, and playing Call of Duty again for the first time in years reminded her why. The whole game just felt like what happened when you got dirt under your fingernails.

It was worth it though, to watch Korra laugh and Bolin do his stupid victory dances. Asami hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

The door closed in the kitchen, followed by the scuffling of shoes and an exasperated sigh.

“Korr- _uh._ ”

A young man came around the corner. He was tall, dressed in a black sweater. All black, really, save for a red scarf. “Former Brooding Emo Trash” was written all over him. He looked oddly professional though he was obviously young.

He glanced around the room, expression pained. “I just cleaned this morning. How do you even wreck this so fast? You were here for like ten minutes.”

“It was Hasook.” Korra responded, not looking away from the game.

“Now there’s a joke.” He dead panned. Hanging his bag over the back of a chair, he walked over to them, to the couch, looking at Asami. “And you are..?”

“Asami!” Korra exclaimed. She paused the game, eliciting a whiny protest from Bolin. “Oh my God, where are my manners? Asami, meet Mako. My roommate. We have another one, Hasook, but he’s never here and he’s a douche anyway. So, as long as he pays his rent we don’t care.”

“Asami, huh?” He came over and stuck out a hand. Mako had a confident candor, like a subtler version of Bolin. Asami would have otherwise admired this, but for some reason she found it a bit haughty.

It was not because he was Korra’s ex. That was not it at all.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said, smile warm but reserved. Asami took his hand.

“Touche,” she said, smile matching his.

“You should play with us, Mako!” Bolin exclaimed.

Mako took a look at the screen then rolled his eyes. “I hope these two aren’t boring you too much.”

“No way!” Korra said, picking up her controller again. “Asami said she loves games.” She turned to Asami. “You aren’t bored, right?”

Asami chuckled. “I’m not. I just don’t usually play...this kind of stuff.”

Mako paused, smile turning into a smirk. “What do you usually play?” He headed towards a large, black cabinet next to the television, taking his coat off as he went.

“Oh, you know,” Asami said, “lots of indie games and the like.”

Mako put a hand on the cabinet’s brass knob, and Asami assumed he was putting his coat away, but when he opened it...

“Like these?” Mako’s voice sounded distant. Asami was way too focused on what was in front of her.

The cabinet was stacked, top to bottom, with cases of games. Among the dozens of titles there was _Journey, Portal, Kerbal Space Program, Limbo..._ it was a fucking goldmine. A  PlayStation Two was tucked in one of the shelves along with a Gamecube and…

“Is that a sixty six?” Asami was struggling to keep her voice level. She was practically salivating.

“Yep.” Mako smiled with pride. “Picked it up my first semester. At that Goodwill on twelfth.”

Ok, she may have seriously misjudged Mako. Never too late to start over, right?

 

\----

   

They eventually got Mako to play with them after Korra promised to do the dishes later that evening. By the time eight o’clock rolled around Bolin was on the phone with one of those staple college takeout places, the Jasmine Dragon - which was a “smokin’ hot legend” according to Bolin, also a fabulous tea shop -  and he’d ordered enough food for an entire week.

“Trust me,” he’d said, “you’re gonna want to try _everything._ ”

They’d started a two v. two campaign on COD. Bolin and Korra had practically blown the roof off insisting “Team Awesome” was back and would wipe the floor with everyone, so that’s how Asami ended up on a team with Mako.

The current score was zero to twelve. Zero “Team Awesome,” twelve Asami and Mako.

Bolin was spread out on the floor, having moved the coffee table. Korra was one of those people who put their legs up on everything. Asami should have guessed. Asami was next to Korra in the middle, with Mako taking up a modest amount of space to her right.

It was kind of domestic. Asami felt something almost like joy, but more bittersweet. More cautious.

“We should take a break when the food gets here,” Mako said.

Korra and Bolin just grunted in response, eyes glued to the tv.

Asami sighed, not very focused on the game. “Yeah, I also need to do a dynamics problem set. I can get it done pretty quickly though.”

“Asami,” Korra huffed, “you’re like, the most brilliant person ever.”  

Asami rolled her eyes, and used her knee to nudge Korra’s. “Whatever.”

“You are!” Korra laughed, and elbowed her back. Asami giggled, picking up one of the socks on Korra’s clothing pile and throwing it at her head.

“Augh!” Korra threw it back, and missed. “Just do it in the morning. I haven’t even started my Human Rights essay.”

She looked over at Korra to retort, but was distracted by the soft blue light of the tv on Korra’s face. And the way she had the corner of her lip pulled into her mouth. It was all very distracting. Then Korra caught Asami’s eye with a sidelong glance, and raised an eyebrow. Her mouth fell open just a little bit and Asami could hear her give a breathy chuckle.

“Uh, Asami?” Mako said behind her.  “We’re still playing, you know...”

 _Oh my God Asami what are you doing_ **_say something before you make it weird holy -_ **

“Wait, you haven’t done that yet?” Asami gaped, “Isn’t it due tomorrow?”

Korra shrugged and looked back at the tv. “Yeah, whatever. It’s just for Kuvira anyway.”

Bolin gasped, scandalized. “Oh my God, you have _Kuvira?_ I have her too!”

“Yes!” Korra said. “She’s got such a stick up her ass.”

“Yeah, that’s because her major is World Domination.”

Mako cut in. “Korra, I’m not going to have you up all night procrastinating on your paper by listening to Kanye again. I haven’t been able to sleep right in a week. Once we finish this round, you need to work on it.”

“Awwww!” Bolin and Korra both whined.

“Mako’s right you guys,” Asami chimed. “Korra, you told me it doesn’t even take that long for you to finish those. How about I do some homework too, and if you finish in an hour we can play again?”

“...Fine.” Korra agreed reluctantly. “And Jesus, Mako, I was listening to Common _._ Not Kanye. I gave you my iTunes password for a reason, dude.”

Mako muttered something under his breath that sounded like Chinese, but then switched back to English. “Korra, I can't name a single Kanye song anyway. You honestly-”

Then, a gunshot echoed from the tv. Dark CGI blood splattered across Asami and Mako’s screens.

“Korra, did you kill us both at once?” Mako asked, bewildered. “Where _were_ you even?”

Bolin and Korra both laughed, and ended with their signature high five. Bolin screamed out “ _DEE. JAY. KORRRAAA!”_

Korra stood up, victorious, and immediately launched into the first verse of _All I Do Is Win._

 

\----

 

 **New Group Chat** 3 others

 

 **from: dj korra** now 

new group chat yo

 

 **from: bolin** now

wouldn’t this be easier on fb? then I could change the name to be cool.  

 

 **from: dj korra** now

asami doesnt have 1

 

 **from: bolin** now

omg asami? who has deprived u? we must show you the way. thank the universe you have fallen into our tender and loving care.

 

 **from: unknown number** now

Little creepy, bro. Also I don’t have a facebook either.

 

 **from: bolin** now

yeah but you don’t matter.

 

 **from: mako** now

[jim_theoffice.gif]

 

 **from: dj korra** now

lolololololololol

 

 **to: dj korra, mako, bolin** now

Thanks, but no thanks Bolin. It’s hard enough keeping a low profile when your dad embezzled government funds.

 

 **from: bolin** now

ugh fine, another time then. or we could try groupme.

bro I think I have your backpack?

 

 **from: mako** now

Bo what are you talking about? You’re the only one with a Deadpool backpack. I definitely have mine.

 

 **from: bolin** now

idk I must have brought back something of yours last night instead of my history textbook.

oh it’s just your thesis draft nevermind.

 

 **from: mako** now

FUCK.

BEIFONG IS GONNA KILL ME.

 

\----

 

Asami burst out laughing in the middle of the mecho lab as she looked at the text on her phone. A few people threw her quizzical looks, probably wondering what about sheet metal was so funny, but she couldn’t be bothered. She felt lightness in her entire being, from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes. Asami hadn’t felt weightless since, well, before her father was outed.

Back then, she thought if the world was going to end that it would shatter. Instead, it seemed to slip out quietly beneath her feet. Suddenly, without a sound, she was falling and she had to convince everyone else she was flying. She thought the cathedral her father had built with his love would be destroyed in a fell swoop. However the building was there, just decaying and hollow and she had decided she’d rather risk the outside world with an armored heart than stay in a place where the roof was slowly caving in. She thought then, that she wished the world was fragile as she had believed. That she could come undone with the weight of it and start over. Unfortunately, Asami found out she had to carry the weight of it with her.

This lightness wasn’t some kind of revelation. Wasn’t a kind uprising of the heart or a reformation of the soul. She felt like she was being lead back to the double doors of her cathedral to find that she had never left, and all she had to do was look up to find the place only people could build.

It was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter could also be called the one where I project all my #ndnproblems onto korra lol 
> 
> The next update might be a bit slower since I still have one more scene to write, but worry not for it is mostly finished. I'm thinking about starting a writing tumblr so perhaps in the future you could come harass me there. 
> 
> Also idk if it's relevant but the soundtrack to this is basically Beyonce's 4. Specifically Countdown. What a tune.


	3. third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE im a finisher i just never said i was a GOOD finisher
> 
> also 2000+ hits??? wtf y'all are crazy great
> 
> also i know no man's sky sucks but that part was written when it wasn't out yet so pls i n d u l g e m e
> 
> and idk what's up with these links outside the text all turning red i'll figure out how to fix that

 

* * *

The third law of thermodynamics is sometimes stated as follows, regarding the properties of systems in equilibrium at absolute zero temperature:

           The entropy of a system approaches a constant value as the temperature approaches absolute zero.  

* * *

  

Sporadic game nights at the apartment, which Korra had dubbed “Waffle House,” became the norm after that. Usually they were stuck playing some first person shooter, but sometimes Asami and Mako could bribe Korra and Bolin into an under-appreciated game odyssey with Jasmine Dragon takeout. And besides all that, _they_ just became the norm. Hanging out at the apartment with Mako, walking to class with Bolin, and keeping Korra from poisoning herself. So when Asami woke up to a text informing her class was cancelled due to termite fumigation (and that Korra was now twenty dollars poorer), she didn't hesitate to invite Korra along to a morning at the lab.

It was a thankfully slow day. Their work was spread out on one of the metal tables. Asami was just reviewing some blueprints for the Dynamic Design department and other “nerd stuff,” as Korra put it. Korra had her phone out and was whipping through an entire database of her humongous Malamute, Naga. That “dog” looked more like a cloud with legs and it was _adorable._

“And this was the first time we took her out in the bay. She _loves_ the water, and look!” Korra shoved the phone in front of Asami. “She doesn’t even look like the same dog afterwards! It’s all that fur. Ah, I’ll be happy to see her when I go home next week.”

“Oh.” Next week. Spring break. _Already?_ Asami did her best to sound happy, despite the sinking feeling in her chest. “That’ll be fun,” she said. It hadn’t occurred to her yet that she’d be going a whole week without seeing Korra. She supposed she’d gotten used to Korra’s company, which she promised herself she wouldn’t but Korra seemed to have that effect on people.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Korra’s, she realized.

“Hey, are you gonna do anything over break?” Korra sounded a bit concerned. “You’re welcome to come to my place if you want. I know Juneau is a few thousand miles away, but if you want to I’m sure my parents would love to have you over!”

“You sure about that?” Asami laughed.

“I’m completely serious, Asami. They already know all about you!” Korra said.

_They do?_ Korra had told her parents about Asami? _Of course she would,_ Asami thought, _We‘ve seen each other almost every day since the semester started._ It wasn't that big of a deal.

Right?

Asami raised her hand up and put it over Korra’s on her shoulder, taking it and putting their hands down on the metal surface of the table.

“That’s so sweet, Korra,” and Asami meant it, she really did, “but I’ll be at Caltech most of next week for a seminar.”

Something dropped in Korra’s eyes then, and Asami hated to think that she was the one that did that, but she had committed to the conference nearly six months ago.

“Ah,” Korra looked to the side. “Maybe some other time then. But hey, you’ll always have a home with us, Asami. Whether it’s with me and my family or with Mako and Bolin. I think I told you the first time we met,” she conceded, “they’re basically the same thing.”

Asami didn’t have words for that. Didn’t have words for Korra, more accurately. So, again, she settled for a meek, “Thanks.”

Their hands were still touching.

 

\----

 

**from: mako** now

Hey, how’s your break? Are you back yet?

 

**to: mako** now

It was ok. I got back yesterday. Why?

 

**from: mako** now

You know how I put my name in for a beta of No Man’s Sky? >:D

 

**to: mako** now

YOU DIDN’T

 

\----

 

Asami and Mako had blasted their way through five hours of _No Man’s Sky_ when their take out of Mushu Wraps and jasmine tea arrived. They’d taken maybe a five minute break, devoured ninety percent of the wraps while discussing the upcoming game, _Inside,_ and then they were immediately back at it.

It was a one player game, or that way the best way to experience it, so they alternated between watching the other play and actually playing themselves. It was Asami’s turn, which was awesome because Mako spent too much time collecting stupid special things when they could be exploring. Which was kind of the entire point of the game.

“Isn’t collecting things part of exploring, though?” he asked.

“Mako, you spent an unholy amount of time in that cave,” Asami replied.

Mako huffed. Asami expected him to do that muttering thing he always does. “Not any longer than you’ve spent eye-fucking Korra,” he said.

Asami’s stomach dropped _to her feet_. Straight to the apartment below them. And the apartment below that one.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Asami said.

“I thought we were talking about your thing with Korra,” he said.

“Korra and I are just friends.”

Mako rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like she was really trying to play footsies with _Bolin_ last Friday. Also you were listening to Chance the Rapper? Seriously? You’re more behind the times than _me_ , and that is truly an art form.”

“You’re lucky I like your games.” Asami grumbled.

Mako laughed. “That I am. Also, you forget that I dated her. I _know_ when she likes somebody. This is coming from the source.”

They played for a little longer in silence, the only noise the hum of the television and the controller clicks.

“You should really tell her, Asami.”

Asami turned to see Mako was looking at her, gaze stern and serious. She trained her eyes back on the game.

“Even...even if what Korra and I have isn’t a _thing_ , what you guys have given me here is more than I could ever ask for. I’ve kind of forgotten what having friends is like.”

_I’ve forgotten what having a family is like._ But she kept that thought to herself.

Mako sighed, muttering under his breath. “That’s what you’re worried about, Asami? Asking too much?”

“Mako, I-”

“Don’t answer that,” Mako said, “Just think about it, ok? Korra’s not as straightforward as she seems. I just don’t want to see both of you get hurt over something you could just talk about.”

Asami didn’t know how to respond to that one. After a moment of silence, Mako turned back to the game.

“How about that cave-”

“Oh my _God_ Mako.”

Asami couldn’t wait for Korra to get back.

 

\----

 

**from: dj korra** 7:42 am

hey!! i’m not gonna make it to class 2day, but bo and i will be in the theater at 3 if you still wanna study

 

**to: dj korra** 9 minutes ago

Aww :( why not?

 

**from: dj korra** now

the only time i could meet with tenzin this week was 9:30

 

**to: dj korra** now

Korra class goes from 7 to 7:50

 

**from: dj korra** now

also i dont want to

 

we only have like 4 classes left anyway

 

not because i dont want to be with you

 

oh my god and we just got back from break

 

omg pls don’t think that

 

omg

 

**to: dj korra** now

Haha, you’re fine. I’d be down to study but...I don’t really know where the theater is…

 

**from: dj korra** now

oh!!! its the big grey building to the right of the quad. just walk in the front doors, u cant miss it.

see u then :D

 

**to: dj korra** now

See ya.

 

**\----**

 

Asami hadn’t had a reason to be in the theater building until now, but the space felt a bit lost on her. As she walked through the University Theater lobby, she felt strangely nervous. The smell, the look, the everything… maybe it was because the last time she had been in a theater, her dad had taken her there. Shakespeare’s _Twelfth Night_ , at the Globe itself nonetheless.  Hiroshi always took two weeks off every summer to go on vacation with her. She had chosen London that year. Asami didn’t care much for theater, but her father had always been the avid patron. They had spent the entire past week in and out of every museum in a thirty mile radius and his normal calm demeanor had lit up at her suggestion. Asami remembered the mothy smell of the theater, the calm night air, her father’s eyes crinkled in laughter...

She shrugged the memory off and walked up to the purple doors of the auditorium entrance. A familiar tune, one she thought she knew but couldn’t quite place, resonated quietly outside the theater in what she knew as Bolin’s firm tenor. It cut off quickly. She opened the peeling doors to the partially lit stage, with Bolin frozen in the middle of what looked like a fabulous dance move. Korra’s voice rang out in the space.

“You’re sounding really good, Bolin, but I think there needs to be more than just the flair. You’ve got to be more pretentious, or all of this seems more unmotivated and like you’re not paying attention to the purpose of the song. Jefferson is such a dick in this one. You can downplay that Sally part too and it _totally works_. ”

“I know,” Bolin sighed, “but I’m not sure if I want that to come through in the audition. The part I’m going for, the guy isn’t really a dick. I mean, he _is_ but he’s not quite as entitled... ” Bolin trailed off and dropped his stance when he saw Asami walking down the aisle. “Asami!”

Korra looked up over her shoulder and smiled. “You made it!” She jumped up out of the first row, and ran up the aisle.

She collided with Asami a bit hard, knocking Asami’s breath out of her yet again. Her arms came around Asami’s shoulders in a tight hug. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist half in an attempt to stabilize them, half in reciprocation.

Korra pulled back, keeping her hands on Asami’s arms. “It’s good to see you.”

Asami smiled. “You too.”

Korra remained silent. Asami saw Korra’s eyes flick down, then back up.

But Bolin is _right there._

_Now is not a good time Asami._ She lets her hands drop. “So, studying?”

Korra’s eyes flashed with... disappointment? Asami couldn’t really tell. It was too quick before they lit up again, and she walked back over to her seat. She slung her backpack over her shoulder. It looked like she was carrying Bolin’s in her other hand. “Are you all good to go, Bolin? I don’t really have anything else for you.”

“Yep!” He chirped and jumped off the stage. “I’ll just let you know how it goes! Thanks again, Korra.”

“No problem,” she replied, then turned to Asami. “I have to go to the bathroom, and then I can head over to the union. You guys don’t have to wait.”

“We’re fine,” Bolin waved her off and Asami nodded, “just go pee. You’ve been complaining about it for like three hours now.”

She jogged out of the auditorium. “Ok! I’ll be back in a bit.”

As she watched Korra go, Bolin ran up and swept her off her feet, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Bolin!” She screeched.

“Asami!” He responded, voice equally high. He did not put her down, rather squeezed her tighter. “I missed you.”

“Yeah, ok,” she ground out, “You too. Bolin, I can’t breathe-”

He dropped her and smiled. “So, tell me about your break!” He jumped back up and sat on the stage, facing her. “Didn’t you go to a conference or something?”

“Yep,” she said.

“What was it?” he asked, tapping his temple, “It’s not all air in here. I think I could follow.”

“Dynamical Systems, Differential Equations and Applications,” she said.

He went silent, face scrunched up. “Okay,” he said. “Well I spent all my time at rehearsal and eating my feelings.”

Asami laughed. “In your defense, it is pretty complex stuff,” she said. “What are you auditioning for?”

“The summer production,” he said. “Mako and I live here, so I just do lots of theater stuff in the summer. I’m not too worried about it. I actually used this song to audition for this semester’s musical, I just wanted to tweak it a little bit.”

“So Korra helps you out?” Asami asks.

“Yeah.” Bolin shrugged, “Korra doesn’t know a ton about acting, but she helps me out with my pronunciation a lot. I’m pretty sure I’ve lost some roles because I couldn’t get some of the words right.”

“That’s awful,” Asami said. “Isn’t that what school is for though? Learning?”

Bolin shrugged. “I am ESL, though. Mako and I grew up in Hong Kong, until we came over to live with our grandma here. I was only seven or eight, but it was pretty hard to jump from Mandarin to English, and I used to get made fun of ‘cause I couldn’t say certain words right. Korra’s been able to help because she’s… ok, don’t tell Mako, but you know how he always mutters those things under his breath in Chinese? Well Korra took Mandarin in high school. She knows what he’s been saying for _years!”_

“No way.”

They laughed together.

“Oh, that’s gonna be such a shock… ” Bolin trailed off, wiping tears from his eyes. “But anyway, it comes so naturally to her. When I’m having trouble with a word she’ll work it out with me until I get it, without making me feel small or stupid. She’s also got a Spotify playlist of songs she thinks I should practice to. I’ve never had a friend who would do that for me. She’s pretty awesome.”

“Yeah,” Asami agreed, staring at the door Korra left through. “She’s amazing, that’s for sure.”

Bolin let out a gasp. Asami turned to him, confused. His hands were covering his mouth, and he was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?” she asked.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.” He dropped his hands. “You like Korra.”

Asami snorted to cover her nerves. “She’s my friend.”

“No,” he said, “you _like_ her.”

Mako, now Bolin. This family, she swore. She could have easily pushed it off, she knew. Just told Bolin not to talk about it anymore and he wouldn’t. However, if even _Bolin_ had noticed at this point, how much longer could she hide it from Korra?

So: “Well, yeah. Took you long enough,” Asami smirked.

“And I told you about Mako!” He gasped again, “I _told you_ they used to _date._ You must’ve thought she wouldn’t have been _interested_ oh, I am so sorry. Worry not sweet summer child, for I know how to fix this.” Bolin shoved himself off the stage and onto the floor next to Asami. He put his arm around her shoulder, unexpectedly. “Because you’re talking to… _the love master_.” He quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

Asami laughed half-heartedly, trying to duck out from under his arm. “I think I’m ok without the advice, but thanks for the offer.”

“ _Nonsense!_ ” Bolin swept her forward. “Since I have gotten you into a pickle, the least I can do is get you out of that pickle. Now -”

Asami put her hands up in defense. “Bolin, I really -”

“Shush.” He put a finger on her lips. “Are you a love master? No? That’s what I thought. Shut up. This is what you’re going to do. I’m going to get you spectacular seats to our showing of _Chicago_ next week. You two will have a fabulous time watching me be a damn genius, and after the show I’ll bring you two up to the roof of the theater building. Maybe I’ll bring my guitar, sing a few songs, who knows but wow, what a _mood._ I will play dumb, and pretend I haven’t gone to the bathroom since before the show. And then when I leave, boom!” He clapped. “That’s when you make your move, and I am responsible for fostering beautiful, young love.”

That’s… actually not half bad. Regardless, “Bolin,” Asami said. “This really isn’t necessary.”

“Asami,” Bolin pleaded, “come on. You don’t know until you try. Just give it a shot?”

She pursed her lips and Bolin gave her his best puppy eyes.

“Fine,” she conceded, “but you better follow through on that _damn genius_.”

 

\----

 

**from: dj korra** now

hey u extd for tmrw nite!?? :D

 

**to: dj korra** now

Yes! I’m glad I finally get to see Bolin in action. And to see you, of course. :)

 

**from: dj korra** now

yay!!1

 

lol [liamneesonfrybread.jpg]

 

**to: dj korra** now

Korra, please stop sending me frybread memes. It uses up all your data and I don’t even know what frybread is.

 

**from: dj korra** now

….

 

WHAT

 

\----

 

It turned out that Bolin was actually pretty good. _Really_ good. Jazz hands, in the proper setting, were actually very entertaining.

Also, Korra was leaning into her arm for the whole show. So yeah, it was really nice. The bittersweet memories of her father were held at bay.

Bolin took the stage for the last time for his bow and received a standing ovation, starting with Korra, who jumped up in the air and yelled “That’s my dude! That’s _my guy!_ ” They did one of their weird little poses with each other before Bolin stepped into the ensemble line.

They both received a text a few minutes later, telling them to come through the tunnel on the left side of the auditorium where they met Bolin, still in his weird 1920s suit-thing.

“I just gotta get all this makeup off,” he said, “Then, I have a surprise for you guys.”

He leaves and reemerges five minutes later with a scarf around his neck and a guitar case in hand. God, he really did bring his guitar. They followed him to the end of the hall and up a few flights of stairs in the back of the building, coming out in a room crowded with the skeletons of lights and colored gels. There was a ladder on back wall that disappeared up into the ceiling.

“Alright,” Korra said, climbing the ladder. “I love climbing shit. Asami you should come with me to the rock wall some time.”

“That sounds great, Korra.” Asami replied from the bottom of the ladder.

Bolin nudged her on the shoulder right as Korra reached the top. “Do you know what you’re gonna do?” Bolin whispered, raising his eyebrows and dropping his eyelids. “How you’re gonna put the _moves_ on”

Asami huffed. “No.”

“What?” Bolin looked exasperated, “ _Asami._ ”

She put her hands up in defense, giving the best “I don’t know” look that she could, but Bolin just rolled his eyes.

“Are you guys coming or what?” Korra calls down from the top of the ladder.

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on to those horses,” Bolin called back and poked Asami in the shoulder. “Up you go.”

The roof was actually really nice. There was a platform at the top of the ladder that lead out a door and up to the top. It was one of the taller buildings on campus (until they built the engineering center, then pretty much everything became small), so they had a good view of the town and the camps. The whole thing was kind of on a hill, and they were at the top of it, so the campus steadily moved downwards and opened up to the city before them.

There were already a few chairs and a table up top. “You’ve got quite a setup here.” Asami said.

Bolin sat down in one of them and put his guitar case up on the table. “Yeah, the theater kids do this a lot. There might be some soda or beer in the cooler if you’re so inclined.”

Korra bypassed the tables and went straight to the railing and looking out over the landscape.  The sound of Bolin tuning his guitar filled the moment, a warm kind of white static. Asami went over to join her, but not before admiring the “view” for a while.

The plucking turned into strumming. “Any requests?” Bolin asked them.

“Play that good shit,” Korra yelled over her shoulder, “That song you showed me two weeks ago.”

“You got it.” He said. He strummed a little bit, with purpose this time, and sang. _“Forty-nine times…_ “  

“ _Noooo._ ” Korra looked over her shoulder. “No. That was three weeks ago.”

He laughed before he picked up again. Asami didn’t recognize the song, but it was nice. She actually really enjoyed hearing Bolin sing when it was warranted, not when she was trying to study and he burst in, banging a pan and screaming something about Seagulls.

Really, though, he did pick quite a kicker of a song. There was a part about learning to love and not just the feeling and yikes, that was a little too close to home for Asami.

When he was done, they both turned around and applauded, to which he bowed as best as he could over the guitar. He winked at Asami, before “Ooooooh my God. I have to pee so bad.”

Korra wrinkled her nose. “Dude. The mood.” She said.

“I know, I know.” He winced, putting his guitar down. “But nature calls, as they say. We have to _follow our instincts_ out in nature. For what is the urban but human nature. We are in the nature we have built and we should listen to the nature. Feelings. Of nature.”

“Bolin,” Korra responded, “What the fuck are you even saying.”

“I’m not… not saying anything.” He sighed. “I’m leaving.” And he does. The door closed with a resolute thud.

The following silence was a little more awkward that Asami liked. Korra broke it first. “Did you like that?” Korra asked.

“Yeah.” Asami answered. “It had a lot of… feeling?”

Korra smiled at that, but didn’t respond. She just looked back over the railing. The silence was warmer now, and Asami liked that they were reaching that place where they didn’t have to be talking to be together. However, tonight there was a prerogative, and Asami figured this was the best chance she was going to get.

Asami cleared her throat. “So I uh… I found a band.”

Korra’s attention narrowed to her. “Oh yeah?” She asked, curious.

“I think they’re pretty great. They seem really small, too. They mostly just had EPs and maybe two albums? I don’t really listen to the radio much, so I don’t know if they’re on that but I think they’re like indie rock?”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Asami pulled her phone out of her pocket and started flipping through the music selection. “They’re called Imagine Dragons.”

Korra paused as she reached for the phone. “Imagine Dragons.”

Asami shrugged. “Yeah. I like their song, it’s called Radioactive I think?”

“Huh.” Korra bit her bottom lip and grabbed Asami’s phone. She swiped through a few of the songs, and paused on the one Asami had mentioned. The tinny beat of the bass came out of the speaker as she skipped a few seconds into the song and pressed play.

“This one?”

“Yes.”

Korra looked like she was biting down on something, whether it was a laugh or some kind of retort she couldn’t tell. _Does she even like indie rock?_ Asami felt like kicking herself.

“That’s great Asami. I’ll have to check them out.” Korra smiled. Asami loved that smile but she swore there was something else there.

“They’re really famous, aren’t they?” Asami said.

“Yeah.” Korra looked at her, a little bit sad, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Their eyes met for a second before they both burst out laughing. Hard.

“Also,” Korra said, wiping a tear out of her eyes and holding up Asami’s phone. “Three hundred songs. That’s it?”

Asami tried her best to look hurt. “Hey, that’s a lot of songs for me.”

“Asami, that’s like,” Korra paused, thinking. “Having a supercomputer and only using it to store your high school powerpoints.”

_Oh god._ Asami sighed. “I designed that phone and yet I’m a digital hermit in a cave. I’m just going to be the next Howard Hughes, and my Wikipedia article will have a special section on my avoidance of pop culture.”

“Hey,” Korra’s hand on her shoulder slid down around her arm, grasping her gently near the elbow. “Nobody’s adding anything to your Wikipedia article except me.”

“You think you can redeem twenty two years of cultural ignorance?” Asami asked. “Some of it was willful.”

“I’ll just have to make it up year for year, then.” Korra said. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

Then Asami noticed how very close they were, and how very nice it was. She felt detached from her body, like she was moving underwater and it was slowing everything down.  Korra’s eyes were wide and bright in the darkness, and she was kind of short and it was really cute, Asami thought, that she could probably rest her head on top of Korra’s when they hugged and Korra would probably be flustered by it. Her hair was tousled and her dress was blue like her irises. She smelled like citrus and mint gum, and there was something underneath that was uniquely… like fried oil.  

“Korra,” Asami asked. “Why do you smell like a deep fryer?”

“Oh!” Korra let go of Asami’s arm (which made her arm unfairly cold), and reached into her jacket. “I made you frybread.”  She pulled out a circle of tin foil, about as big as a dinner plate. Unwrapping the edge and revealing the golden-brown inside, Korra thrust it at Asami.

“Try it,” she insisted, “before I eat it. You have exactly two minutes before it’s gone. Just rip some of it off the edge.”

Asami did, reaching out and tearing a soft piece. It was greasy and still slightly warm (from being under Korra’s armpit she supposed) but she pushed the thought from the mind cause Korra was giving her that _look_ and Asami was convinced that it would tear Korra to pieces if she said no.

So, she took a bite.

“Oh my God,” Asami whispered.

Korra smirked. “Life changing. Like you.”

Asami stopped chewing and met Korra’s eyes.

Korra was smiling, satisfied, but after a second Asami saw the realization hit her like a freight train. Korra went _red_. Her entire face and neck flushed, and her eyes went larger than the moon.

Asami assumed the next noise she made was supposed to be a laugh, but it came out as more of a “hueeeeeeeeeeeh,” and instead of chuckles her voice just wavered and changed pitch a few times.

“I mean, uh. Uh.” She reached up to rub the back of her neck, like she does when she’s embarrassed, but Asami caught her hand first. Neither of them moved, but Asami could feel herself leaning forward and Korra was closing her eyes and Asami was thinking _oh my God, I’m actually doing this, score_.

Until the door burst open, the metal clanking to the side, and they were faced with Bolin. Sprinting away from the door, full tilt.

_“_ RUN MOTHERFUCKERS, _”_ he shrieked at them.

A tall man in a blue work shirt followed him through the doorway, holding a mop and walking briskly.

“Today’s the day, you little punk,” he called out.

“The Janitor.” Korra hissed under her breath. “Run!”

When Asami asked them about it later, it turned out the Janitor had it out for them over some _Les Mis_ prank, in which then ended up busting a few pipes and flooding the entire theater building.   

They barely got away. However, the mood was effectively killed.   

 

\----

 

**from: bolin** now

FU KC I LEFT MY GUITAR IN THE FUCKISHISNF F U CK

  
\----

 

* * *

  **SQUAD**

Korra created this group.

 

You’re friends with 1 member. 

* * *

  

 

 

Korra

asami made a fb every1

but her name is ada lovelace go find her

lyk the big nerd she is

 

Ada

Just for messenger.

I don’t want any memes on my wall.

 

Korra set her own nickname to crispy bodies Change

Bolin set his own nickname bro-lin Change

 

bro-lin

F I N A L L Y

 

bro-lin set the group name to WAFFLE SQUAD Change Name

bro-lin set Ada’s nickname to enony dark’ness demetia raven way Change

  

  
enony dark’ness dementia raven way

Bolin wtf

How did you do that? Why did you do that. I’m...

 

bro-lin

the question we should be asking is not why.

it is why not.

 

enony dark’ness dementia raven way

K then why the fuck did you not leave my name the way it was.

I need to change this.

 

crispy bodies

i got it

 

crispy bodies set Ada’s nickname to a big nerd Change

a big nerd set Korra’s nickname to A BIGGER NERD Change

 

A BIGGER NERD

wait

how

did u figure that out so fast

 

a big nerd

Korra I literally run a tech company.

You’re using a Satophone right now.

 

A BIGGER NERD

yeah but ur social media intelligence is lyk,,,,

2

 

a big nerd

…

 

A BIGGER NERD set Korra’s nickname to crispy bodies Change

a big nerd set Korra’s nickname to A BIGGER NERD Change

 

a big nerd

You cannot escape your fate mortal.

 

A BIGGER NERD

but asami

i like that name

im always crispy bodies

 

bro-lin

by the door

 

a big nerd

Aw. ok.

 

a big nerd set Korra’s nickname to crispy bodies Change

 

Mako

49 times

 

a big nerd

What are you guys referencing?

 

Mako

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySHDUU2juM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySHDUU2juM)

It’s a tune

 

bro-lin set the color to  Change

bro-lin set the emoji to  Change

bro-lin set the group photo Change Photo

 

Mako

Is that a picture of my face

 

a big nerd

No, wait I have a better one.

 

crispy bodies

the 1 of him crying abt the last guardian announcement??!

 

a big nerd

Yeah!

 

a big nerd changed the group photo Change Photo

 

Mako

ASAMI

I MEANT THAT SNAP FOR YOU AND YOU ALONE

I can’t believe I trusted you

 

a big nerd

Your mistake.

 

Mako

oh sure you’re nice to korra but not me

 

a big nerd

Yeah.

 

crispy bodies

yeah

 

Mako

whatever

Also fuck you Trico is adorable

 

crispy bodies set Mako’s nickname to a chicken duck woman thing Change 

 

a chicken duck woman thing

Korra

 

\---- 

 

   **Messenger** now

  a chicken duck woman thing changed the group photo.

 slide to view

 

\----

 

Korra was leaving next week.

The semester was almost over, and they had been studying non-stop since Wednesday for their Friday Thermo exam. Or, Korra had. They were still spread out all over the kitchen table. It started with all four of them, but Bolin had given up almost immediately and had taken Hasook’s bed. Mako had made it much longer, but he’d thrown in the towel and started napping on the couch an hour ago.

Just thinking about sleep made Asami’s eyes burn. She was working on one of her semester’s marathon problems, had been since last Friday, and though it wasn’t her test in two days it did need to be done. Soon.

She was about to get up and make tea when someone placed a steaming mug near her hand. Ginger and green, her nose told her.

“It’s your favorite. I picked it up from the Jasmine Dragon last night. There's no Monster in it, I promise.” Korra smiled. “Besides, there’s no need. The Dragon has some pretty killer stuff.”  

Korra had bought tea. For Asami. 

“Oh my God, I love you,” Asami said, before she could stop herself.

When she realized what she said, Asami looked to see Korra, wagging her eyebrows playfully. She felt nausea grip her stomach, but she could probably pass it off as a joke.

Asami stuttered, “You know what I mean.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “I think I do.”

After getting up and walking around the table, Korra sat on the surface next to Asami’s computer. Korra’s hand reached out to touch Asami’s cheek, and Asami forgot to breathe a little bit.

“Is this ok?” Korra asked.

Asami nodded, gaze vacant. Korra leaned in, skipped her lips and and kissed her cheek.

It went longer than Asami expected. Casual, soft, joyful. Asami was running a laundry list in her head but, above all, confident and secure. She felt a little weak at how offhand but bold it felt. As if Korra had done this to Asami countless times before.

When Korra pulled away, she snorted at Asami’s dumbfounded expression.

“You dumb butt,” Korra laughed, “I love you, too.”

Asami gaped, unable to respond.

Korra’s brows furrowed in confusion and she started to draw her hand away. “Wait, you do actually-”

Asami’s hand shot up to grab Korra’s, keeping it on her jaw. “Yeah. Yeah, I… yeah. It’s definitely mutual.”

“Good.” Korra’s voice was soft.

Asami thought her face was going to ache from how big she was smiling right now. “Yeah. Good.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Mako said, slightly muffled by the couch. “Just don’t get gross all over the table.”

Korra laughed, and then put a hand on her chest. “Oh, _Asami_.” She said in a high pitched, nasally voice.

Mako just spat something back in Mandarin.

Korra rolled her eyes. “At least I’m getting _something_.”

Mako went silent. The blankets rustled and his head popped up over the back.

“You _speak Chinese?”_

They laughed, and Korra dodged the pencil that came flying at her, and for some reason Asami felt like she was where she was supposed to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you so much for reading! It has been a TIME lmao
> 
> imma shamelessly plug me 'n my beta's avatar fic if you want more schtuff: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7231231/chapters/16415263
> 
> also i'm thinking of continuing this through just texting/messaging one shots to motivate myself to do more... things? let me know if you're interested comments are great 
> 
> all my <3

**Author's Note:**

> Am I above making Hamilton references? Absolutely not.
> 
> As always, much love to my beta SplicesOfNight.


End file.
